In the conventional image forming apparatuses such as facsimile machines and printers, a sheet feeding tray for feeding a printing sheet and a sheet discharge tray for stocking a discharged sheet therein are separately provided. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-312551 discloses a recording device which feeds and discharges a sheet by the same conveyance roller. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-2345 discloses a document reader in which a sheet feeding tray is formed integrally with a sheet discharge tray.